


White

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a discussion about John's possible feelings on being tied up.

John remembers thinking that Elizabeth was too serious and straight-laced back when they first met. She needed to loosen up.

 _Literally_ , he thinks as his hands twist uselessly against the belt of her robe, which is tied around his wrists. The other end of the belt is secured down on the frame of the bed. He could reach it if he had to, but not without moving around a lot and otherwise, he's not getting free without help. He had no idea Elizabeth was so good at tying knots. Thankfully the soft material won't mark his skin, no matter how he tugs and pulls, and judging by how things are going right now? He's going to be doing a lot of both.

Her teeth graze his nipple and his back arches. She's been teasing him for hours, it feels like. Every inch of his skin is warm and sensitized and has been since that first moment after he was tied down and Elizabeth just stood there, staring at him, naked and on his back in her bed. Underneath the slight churning of his stomach at being restrained, he'd felt weirdly free, on display for her, putting that look of pure lust on Elizabeth's face just by lying there.

Now she just looks annoyingly smug as her mouth trails lower, flicking against his navel, making his abs twitch against her tongue, before heading for the crease where his thigh and hip meet. She goes everywhere but the one place he really, _really_ wants her to go and he groans.

Why did he agree to this again?

She nips at the inside of his thigh and he remembers. This is payback for what he did to her a couple months ago when it was her turn. That was the last time they had more than a stolen hour to indulge themselves like this.

Her hot breath hits his erection and he moans out her name so slowly it seems to have twice as many syllables as usual. Her hands push at his legs, urging him to spread himself open farther, and he complies, hoping she's going to get down to business and give him the relief his throbbing body is craving.

He _really_ should know her better by now.

Her lips delicately surround one of his balls and John wrings his hands so hard the skin on his wrists goes white.


End file.
